


Two Illustrations for Enk's "When You Stare Into the Abyss"

by rexluscus



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Blood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Explicit Nudity, Thin excuses to draw Loki naked, brofeels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexluscus/pseuds/rexluscus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover and illustration done for Marvel Bang 2012, to go with Enk's story "When You Stare Into the Abyss". The second image contains spoilers for the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Illustrations for Enk's "When You Stare Into the Abyss"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When You Stare Into the Abyss (it becomes you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555456) by [Enk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enk/pseuds/Enk). 




End file.
